This invention relates to product packaging, and more particularly to a product package adapted for display in a suspension-type manner from a hook or the like.
Suspension-type product packages are well-known, and typically include an upper end area having an opening for receiving a hook, rod or the like that extends forwardly from a support, such as a vertical wall of a display. Typically, a suspension-type package is constructed such that the product is secured to a forwardly facing surface defined by a vertically oriented panel of the package, and the opening for the hook or the like is formed in an upper area of the panel. This configuration is well suited for relatively small or lightweight products. However, products that are relatively heavy, or which have a significant depth dimension, cannot be packaged this way since the weight of the product causes the package to hang at an angle when the package is engaged with the hook. That is, the bottom of the package is swings rearwardly under the weight of the product when the top area of the package is engaged with a display hook or the like. Typically, this problem is addressed by constructing the package in a manner such that the product is fully enclosed by the package to provide product support, and positioning the product relative to the package such that the center of gravity of the product is in line with the plane of the package. While this arrangement functions satisfactorily, it is disadvantageous in that the package entirely surrounds the product, which prevents the potential purchaser from handling the product in order to test product features or to otherwise obtain a feel for the product prior to purchase. In addition, this type of packaging requires the package to have an opening that is configured to receive the product, and also requires a separate element for maintaining the product in position relative to the panel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a suspension-type packaging arrangement for a product, in which the product is positioned relative to the package in a manner that maintains the product and the package in a generally vertical orientation when the package is engaged with a display hook or the like. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a packaging arrangement which is capable of being used for many different types of products having various product configurations. It is another object of the invention to provide such a packaging arrangement having a display area for presenting information about the product, and which is at a location separate from the product support area of the package, so as to provide a consistent and uniform display for a family of differently configured products. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a packaging arrangement in which the same package can be used to present display information unique to each type of product. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a packaging arrangement which is relatively simple in its components and construction, and which is constructed and configured so as to provide relatively quick and easy securement of the product to the package. A still further object of the invention is to provide such a packaging arrangement in which the product is exposed, to enable a potential customer to handle the product prior to purchase, so as to enable the potential purchaser to make an informed purchasing decision. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a packaging arrangement that enables the products to be displayed in a high density fashion, to maximize the number of products that can be suspended from a display hook or the like.
These and other objects are accomplished by the present invention, which contemplates a product packaging arrangement that includes an upper engagement section, a lower product support section, and a display section located between the upper engagement section and the product support section. The upper engagement section includes engagement structure, such as an opening that is adapted to receive a hook or the like, to enable the product packaging arrangement to be suspended therefrom for display. The upper engagement section and the lower product support section are configured and arranged such that the hook or the like engages the upper engagement section in a location that is generally in vertical alignment with the center of gravity of the product that is supported by the product support section. In this manner, the packaging arrangement and the product are maintained in a generally vertical orientation when engaged with the hook or the like.
In one form, the lower product support section is offset rearwardly relatively to the upper engagement section. The intermediate display section, which is located between the upper engagement section and the lower product support section, is offset rearwardly from the upper engagement section and offset forwardly from the lower product support section. With this construction, the upper engagement section is located vertically above the product, to enable a number of products to be suspended from the hook or the like in a high density manner. The product support section includes a rear wall to which the product is secured, such that the product is suspended from the rear wall of the product support section and hangs downwardly therefrom. In this manner, substantially the entirety of the product is exposed, so as to enable potential purchasers to handle and test the product prior to purchase.
The display section of the product packaging arrangement is preferably in the form of an outwardly facing wall that bears information pertaining to the product. Representatively, the information may be carried by a card that is releasably secured to the outwardly facing wall. In a representative construction, the outwardly facing wall is formed to include a series of tabs, which are configured to engage the edges of the card so as to releasably maintain the card in engagement with the outwardly facing wall.
The packaging arrangement may be a one-piece member formed of a plastic material in an injection molded process, although it is understood that other satisfactory materials and forming processes may be employed. In a particularly preferred form, the plastic material is translucent, so that information on the card can be viewed from both the front and the back of the package. The packaging arrangement is especially well suited for packaging of hand tools, since it is desired to enable potential customers to fully view and handle products of this type prior to purchase. However, it is understood that the packaging arrangement of the present invention may be used to package other types of products.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.